Sakura In wonderland
by lavena valen
Summary: Sakura Haruno, 20 tahun pintar, kaya, cantik, tapi berhati dingin. harus terjebak oleh keegoisan ayahnya dalam liburan musim panas. di tambah lagi di harus dijodohkan dengan si aneh Uchiha. bagaimana caranya kabur dari acara pertunangan itu? sementara terjadi sebuah kasus yang disembunyikan oleh mereka!
1. Chapter 1

Lavena Valen Present

.

.

 **Sakura in Wonderland**

DC only MK

Genre : Fantasy, Parody, Romance

Warning Typo n gaje

DLDR!

.

.

.

.

Dia sudah terbiasa dengan suara kasar kapur tulis. Dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi buku-buku tebal selama berjam-jam. Dia sudah terbiasa mendengar coretan pulpen. Entah berapa banyak kertas yang ditulis, entah berapa banyak ujian yang dilalui, dia akan tetap berdiri di sana.

"He... kau giat sekali belajar, Sakura." Seorang perempuan berambut pirang mengagetkannya dari belakang. "Ini perpustakaan lho. Jangan terlalu berisik, Ino"

Gadis yang diajaknya bicara itu duduk dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum kecil, "apa yang sedang kau baca? Oh, Sejarah ya?"

Sakura mengangguk. Sementara ia melihat papan di luar bertuliskan 'Universitas Tokyo. Kampus Kedokteran' Ino hanya bisa menatapnya lembut. "Sakura, mau mampir sebentar?"

"Apa kau sudah memiliki rencana liburan untuk musim panas tahun ini?" Ino melumat buah ceri penghias es krim miliknya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menyeruput milkshake dan kembali berkutat pada bukunya. "Hm." Jawabnya jelas.

Ino menarik nafas panjang. "Jangan bilang menu liburan musim panasmu adalah buku itu?"

"Eh? Kau tahu?"

Ino lebih terkejut melihat reaksi polos Sakura. "Sa-Ku-Ra! Ya ampun, aku sudah bersamamu selama delapan tahun terakhir, sejak kita SMP kau hanya mempedulikan buku-buku itu. Apa kau tidak peduli dengan kehidupanmu?"

"Kehidupanku? Aku peduli kok. Ini kan bagian dari kehidupanku."

"Ckck! Salah. Maksudku kehidupan cintamu. Kau sudah berumur dua puluh tahun lho. Tapi tida ada satupun pria yang mendekatimu. Kau tahu apa alasannya?"

"Mungkin tipe mereka berbeda? Atau mungkin aku tidak terlalu cantik?"

"Salah lagi." Ino menuduhnya dengan ujung sendok teh yang dia pakai. "Kau tidak pernah menyadari dirimu itu sangat manis dan cantik? Kalau begitu kenapa? Itu karena sesuatu berbentuk kotak tebal berisi lembaran-lembaran berbahasa Inggris."

"Eh? Itu pasti harta karun. Memangnya aku punya hal seperti itu?"

Oke. Ino mulai naik darah. Percuma. Anak yang satu ini tidak pernah mengerti maksudnya. "Sakura. Dengarkan aku. Luangkan waktumu untuk pergi entah kemanapun atau bertemu siapapun. Tanpa membawa buku tebalmu atau buku poket atau catatan kecil atau alat tulis apapun. Yang kau butuhkan adalah make up dan pakaian yang bagus. Mengerti?"

Sakura menjawab dengan gugup. "Hm."

Setelah pembicaraaan itu Ino ditelepon oleh pacarnya untuk rencana pergi ke pantai. Sementara Sakura masih ada kelas hari itu.

Waktu menunjukann pukul tujuh malam ketika ia sampai di rumah. Pembantunya segera menyambutnya ramah dan membuatkannya teh lemon kesukaannya. Dengan wajah kebingungan ia berbaring di ranjangnya. Dia teringat dengan kata-kata Ino.

'Tidak biasanya Ino berkata seperti itu. Tapi apa yang dikatakannya benar juga. Aku harus melihat dunia sekitarku. Tapi sudah kuduga aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa buku. Besok adalah hari pertama liburan musim panas ya.. kuharap semua berjalan lancar. Aku punya seribu soal yang harus diselesaikan...'

Tanpa sadar ia telah tertidur. Jauh di dalam mimpinya, ia berlaku sebagai seorang gadis berpakaian serba biru. Gaun one piece nya mirip gadis di era victoria. Ah, dia merasa bernostalgia dengan pemandangan tersebut.

###

"Ohayo, Sakura-ojousama. Tuan meninggalkan pesan untuk Anda."

Sakura membuka isi surat kecil tulisan ayahnya.

 _Sakura, apa kau ingat villa keluarga kita di Okinawa? Hari ini ayah dan ibu telah sampai di sana. Cepatlah kemari dan berkumpul bersama kami. Hari ini ada yang spesial lho. Saat kau sampai di bandara akan ada seseorang yang menjemputmu. Salam cinta dari ayah_

Sudah diduga. Ayahnya pasti mengajaknya 'pergi ke seluruh dunia' setiap kali musim panas dimulai. Tak ada ketenangan untuknya. Tahun lalu mereka mengunjungi kota Paris dan tahun sebelumnya mereka berkunjung ke Hawaii. Dan liburan kali ini hanya di Okinawa. Syukurlah jika Sakura tidak membawa barang yang berat-berat untuk musim panas tahun ini.

Alasan Sakura harus mematuhi ketentuan ini adalah karena musim panas lima tahun yang lalu. Kalau tidak salah, dia sudah kehilangan minat untuk bepergian sejak kecil. Dia hanya mementingkan nilai dan masa depannya. Kesenangan itu sudah lama terabaikan. Tapi suatu hari ayahnya menteror untuk ikut piknik keluarga karena jika tidak ikut, Sakura akan dipindahkan.

Aturan yang berlaku saat ia kecil membuatnya terus patuh hingga umurnya yang beranjak dewasa ini. Padahal dia sendiri mengetahuinya, tidak mungkin ayah tercintanya melakukan hal tersebut. Tapi biarlah, sekali-kali ia harus mencoba saran Ino juga. Dengan gaun hijau daun yang telah disiapkan ayahnya dan setengah jam memasukkan barang-barangnya, ia akhirnya pergi menggunakan pesawat. "Sampai jumpa, ojou-sama, nikmati liburanmu."

Dua jam perjalanan panjangnya akhirnya ia sampai di bandara Okinawa. Dia tengah mencari-cari mobil atau apapun yang sedang menjemputnya namun apapun itu tidak pernah datang. Setidaknya untuk satu jam terakhir. Dia mulai membayangkan alasan yang dibuat ayahnya saat dia menjemputnya. 'Maaf ayah terlambat' 'maaf tadi ada meeting dengan klien' 'maaf ayah ketiduran' dan sebagainya. Alasan klasik yang sudah dipakainya bertahun-tahun untuk menurunkan atensinya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Suara baritone terdengar mendekat ke arahnya. Suara yang asing baginya. Paling supir baru ayahnya. Sakura menutup buku poket pegangannya. "Kenapa kau lama sekali? Apa ayahku sibuk dengan urusannya lagi? Aku akan pulang jika dia terus seperti itu."

Sakura menatap sepasang onyx yang menenangkan. Rambut hitam mencuatnya tergerai angin dan wajah putihnya begitu dingin. Dia tidak pernah tahu supir baru ayahnya akan semuda dan setampan ini.

"Sakura, kan? Keluargamu sudah menunggu di villa, dan jika kau membayangkan ayahmu sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, maka kau salah besar." Laki-laki itu berjalan menuju sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir di basement sementara Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang. Semua barang-barangnya ia simpan di bagasi kecuali buku kecil di tangannya. Dia bahkan cukup antusias dengan dunia pengetahuannya sementara di dunia nyata ia melupakan orang itu yang sedang menyetir.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian ia sampai di villa. Seluruh keluarga besarnya menyambutnya ramah padahal tidak ada angin dan tidak ada hujan. "Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini?"

"Ah, Sakura sayang jangan malu-malu." Ujar bibinya. Kedua sepupunya bahkan jauh-jauh datang kemari dari Italia.

"Okaa-sama, apa ada hal penting disini? Kenapa semua orang ada di vila kita?" Protes Sakura. Ibunya hanya tersenyum kecil dan menjawabnya setengah-setengah.

"Sasuke, menginaplah disini. Orang tuamu sudah mengijinkan." Ujar ayahnya pada laki-laki itu. Oh, namanya Sasuke. Tapi kok dia diijinkan menginap? Bukannya memang sudah jelas dia harus menginap disini selama musim panas tahun ini? Ada-ada saja ayahnya ini. "Sudah diputuskan, kamar Sasuke disamping kamarmu, Sakura."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura kesal. "Aku tidak mau ada pengganggu di dekatku."

"Jangan begitu. Waktu kalian sudah tidak banyak."

Pada akhirnya ia dan Sasuke bersebrangan kamar. Ia berharap semoga saja laki-laki itu tidak mengganggunya. Ngomong-ngomong ini baru pertama kalinya ayahnya memihak kepada orang lain selain dia membuat kesalahan. Yah, Sakura sih jarang membuat kesalahan dalam hidupnya. Tapi kadang-kadang ayahnya malah membela temannya jika ia sedang bertengkar. Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan soal ke lima puluh delapan mengenai mekanisme operasi lymphoma. Ia butuh udara segar sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur.

Benar-benar membuat nostalgia semua pemandangan di samping villanya. Dia ingat bunga matahari yang tumbuh menjulang ke atas membuatnya takut keluar malam-malam seolah seseorang yang ingin menyergapnya. Eh? Dia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia kemari. Kapan ya?

"Seperti biasa gadis yang suka jalan-jalan." Ujar suara baritone yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya. Sakura sampai terkejut atas kehadirannya. "Sejak kapan kau disana?"

"Dari tadi. Kau saja tidak melihatnya."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?"

"Jalan-jalan bersamamu." Ujar Sasuke singkat. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku harus melindungimu."

"Begini ya, aku ingin berjalan seorang diri. Lagipula ini tidak bahaya kok!" Sakura mencoba melangkah namun ia tersandung batu di depannya dan hampir saja terjatuh jika Sasuke tidak menolongnya. "Lihat?"

Mata mereka bertemu. Namun Sakura merasakan hawa jahat dari orang ini. Setidaknya dia tidak menyukai sikapnya. "I-Ini tidak ada apa-apanya!" Tegasnya sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. "Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah ikuti aku!"

Sakura kembali berjalan seperti biasa. Menghirup udara segar di sekitarnya, namun ia berhenti melangkah ketika melihat bukit yang ada di belakang villanya. Entah bisikan apa yang memanggilnya, ia berjalan ke arah sana. Namun baru saja ia melangkah sejengkal ke hutan, Sasuke menarik tangannya dan membawanya kembali ke vila. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau melarangku pergi? Lagipula siapa kau?"

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi ke sana."

"Kenapa? Kau hanya orang sok tahu! Aku benci orang sepertimu yang selalu mengatur hidup orang!"

BRUGG!

Ketika disadari, orang tua Sakura mengintip pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu ruang keluarga. Sasuke hanya bisa menatap kedua tangannya yang lagi-lagi ditepis oleh Sakura.

"Oka-san, apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua? Kenapa Sakura-chan sangat marah?"

"Kau belum boleh mengetahuinya sayang."

####

Hari pertama musim panas telah berakhir. Sakura masih tidak bisa tidur malam itu jadi ia fokuskan untuk belajar. Pada akhirnya ia tertidur di meja belajar dan ia merasa seseorang telah memapahnya ke atas ranjang. Apapun itu yang jelas...

Kriiiiiingggg...

"Ohayo, ojou sama. Tuan dan nyonya sudah berangkat ke pesta teh. Mereka meminta ojou sama untuk bersiap." Lagi-lagi ayahnya melakukan hal-hal yang tidak berguna. Ditambah ia harus mengenakan gaun putih saat ke pesta teh.

 _Ini dress code nya._

Sakura berangkat menggunakan mobil lain ayahnya. Kali ini orang yang membawanya berbeda dengan orang yang kemarin menjemputnya. Setidaknya orang ini sangat ramah. Begitu dia sampai, ayahnya membawanya ke gazebo. Di sana seorang laki-laki telah menunggunya. Dia adalah Sasuke dengan tuksedo hitamnya meraih tangan Sakura. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Kau tidak mengerjakan pekerjaanmu?" Bisiknya.

"Kau selalu membicarakan hal bodoh. Ikut aku!" Sasuke membawanya ke tengah gazebo dan diraihnya kedua tangan Sakura lembut. Sakura menyaksikan banyaknya orang yang memakai pakaian serba putih, termasuk ayah dan ibunya. Semuanya berkumpul menghadapnya seperti ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus dilihat.

"Sakura, harus aku katakan, aku menyukaimu pada pandangan pertama. Saat itu wajah polosmu entah mengapa membuatku berdebar-debar dan aku telah memutuskan untuk selalu bersamamu. Apakah kau mau menikah denganku?"

Sebentar, sebentar. Ada yang salah disini. Sakura perlu membenarkan semua ini di dalam logikanya. Ini adalah pesta teh dengan dress code putih. Semua orang hadir disini bahkan untuk keluarga besarnya. Lalu setelah dilihat-lihat Ino juga ada diantara mereka. Sasuke sedang bertanya untuk menikah dengannya. Apakah semua itu adalah acara lamarannya?

Tunggu. Kalau begitu kenapa begitu cepat. Dia baru mengenalnya kemarin pagi sejak di bandara. Dan sekarang Sasuke berniat melamarnya.

"Aku... aku perlu waktu lagi." Sakura melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke dan melarikan diri ke hutan. Dengan pakaian putihnya yang compang-camping, ia berjalan lurus. Dalam hati dan pikirannya kenapa ia harus menjalani semua ini? Siapa Sasuke sampai-sampai mengadakan pesta sebesar itu hanya untuk melamarnya. Kenapa juga ia yang dipilihnya? Dia tidak cantik dan sikapnya pun buruk.

Ketika ia sadar ia melihat seorang laki-laki berjalan memunggunginya. Laki-laki itu mirip dengan Sasuke, berpakaian serba hitam dan menatap jam sakunya. "Ah, aku sangat sibuk! Kenapa waktu seperti ini harus terjadi?"

"Sasuke?" Sakura mencoba memanggilnya. Namun Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Ia malah melihat sebuah ekor muncul di tubuh laki-laki itu disusul dengan sepasang telinga kelinci. Ini bukan permainan. Sakura mengucek matanya beberapa kali dan kelinci-sasuke itu masih memilikinya. Sekarang dia berjalan cepat menuju sebuah pohon. Sebelum Sakura sempat mengejarnya, ia malah terjebak di sebuah lubang besar tanpa batas.

Pikirannya kacau. Di sekelilingnya hanyalah akar-akar pohon dan jauh dibawahnya masih terus ada lubang. Sampai kapan lubang ini akan berakhir, atau lebih tepatnya sampai kapan ia bisa terjatuh le tanah, dia tidak tahu.

Sakura merasa telah melewatinya selama dua jam dan...

BRUGGG!

akhirnya ia terjatuh walaupun sangat menyakitkan. Saat membuka matanya, ia melihat lantai persegi dijajakinya. Di sekelilingnya terdapat ratusan pintu yang bervariasi bentuknya. Ada yang seukuran dengan tubuhnya, namun ada juga yang hanya berukuran kakinya. "Aku ada dimana?"

Ia mencoba membuka sebuah pintu yang seukuran tubuhnya dan masuk ke dalamnya. "Selamat datang Alice, apa hari ini kau membaca buku?" Sakura terkejut ketika melihat penjaga perpustakaan kampusnya ada di sana. Seperti sebuah ruang teleportasi, semuanya persis seperti perpustakaan di dunia nyata. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?apa Sakura berteleportasi? Ataukah...

##TBC##

Chapter 2 :

"Jangan meremehkan kekuatan cinta."

"Baik."

"Alice kembali"

"Siapa dua orang aneh ini? mereka seperti orang gila!"

.

.

.

.

 **AN :**

fiuhh... akhirnya kelar juga. maaf jika ada typo and gaje. bisa tebak apa yang sedang terjadi?

RnR please...


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya...

Ia mencoba membuka sebuah pintu yang seukuran tubuhnya dan masuk ke dalamnya. "Selamat datang Alice, apa hari ini kau membaca buku?" Sakura terkejut ketika melihat penjaga perpustakaan kampusnya ada di sana. Seperti sebuah ruang teleportasi, semuanya persis seperti perpustakaan di dunia nyata. Sakura berjalan menuju sebuah rak berisi buku-buku kedokteran.

"Ah, apa kau memilih itu?" Tanya penjaga perpustakaan. Suaranya semakin rendah membuatnya agak takut. "Benarkah kau memilih buku itu?" Tanyanya sekali lagi. Matanya melotot hampir keluar dari kacamatanyanya. Rambut pirang diikat kebelakang tergerai angin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lavena Valen Present**

 **.**

 **Sakura in Wonderland**

 **Disclaimer by. Kishimoto sensei**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

 **Warning gajee inside!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

Penjaga perpustakaan itu mendekatinya. Ditambah semua pengunjung yang datang ikut mengerumuninya. "Apa kau tidak punya sesuatu yang dibaca?" Semuanya menatapnya dengan penuh kelicikan. Tubuh Sakura gemetar dan buku-buku itu jatuh dari pegangannya. "Aku... aku tidak jadi membaca buku." Ia pergi dari perpustakaan itu dan kembali ke tempat awal dimana semua pintu bergerak mengelilinginya.

Ketika ia sampai disana, Ino tengah menunggunya. "Ino! Kenapa kau ada disini? Apa kau tahu ini dimana?"

Ino terkekeh, "tentu saja. Ini adalah duniamu. Semua ingatanmu tersimpan baik disini. Lihat pintu-pintu ini. Semuanya adalah milikmu. Kau bebas melihat apapun."

Sakura menarik nafas lega. "Begini Ino, tadi aku jalan-jalan dan tersesat lalu aku melihat Sasuke berjalan melewatiku dan telinganya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi telinga kelinci. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sasuke? Siapa?" Ino mencoba mengingat-ingat, namun ia tidak bisa. "Itu loh, laki-laki yang ada di gazebo bersamaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya semua ini hanya mimpi kan?"

"Mimpi, katamu? Memang benar ini adalah duniamu, tapi apa kau pikir ini semua mimpi?"

"Iya kan? Karena tidak mungkin telinganya berubah dan bahkan telingamu juga..."

Ino menyentuh telinga pendek miliknya. "Ah, ini? Ini memang telingaku. Tidak ada yang berubah lho. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau cari tapi jika kau mencari kelinci, dia tadi masuk ke pintu itu." Ino menunjukan sebuah pintu yang berukuran seperenam dari tubuh Sakura.

Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya menuju pintu itu. Ia mencoba membukanya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya mengingat kenop itu seperti paku kecil. Ia mencoba menengadahkan kepalanya ke dalam pintu, melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di sana. Jauh didepannya, Sasuke-kelinci kecil berjalan dengan cepat. Seperti melihat sebuah miniatur, semua yang dilihat dengan matanya hanyalah benda berukuran kecil. "Ino, bagaimana caraku masuk ke sana?"

Ketika Sakura berbalik, Ino telah menghilang. Yang tertinggal di meja hanyalah jus tomat dengan tulisan 'minum aku' di bawahnya.

Sakura menenggak habis jus tomat itu walaupun rasanya agak berbeda dengan yang biasa dia minum. Namun berkat itu tubuhnya memanas dan menyusut sekecil pensil. Dia segera bergegas memasuki pintu yang tadi diintipnya. Begitu ia sampai di dalam ia sangat takjub dengan segala isinya.

Pepohonan yang terbuat dari lolipop, bukit-bukit yang tersusun dari buku dan bangunan-bangunan besar dari kaleng biskuit. Ada beberapa burung-kadal terbang sesuka hati. "Bukankah itu Alice?"

Sakura bertemu satu dua orang yang berjalan di jalan sempit berminyak. Mereka tengah membicarakannya. Wajah mereka dan tubuh mereka memang manusia, tapi mereka punya ekor seperti kucing.

Tepat sekali Sakura sedang membutuhkan informasi mengenai kelinci-Sasuke, dua orang pria ditemuinya di sepanjang perjalanan. Mereka adalah seorang pria berambut jabrik dengan goresan mirip kumis kucing di pipinya. Pakaiannya serba orange dan telinganya adalah telinga kucing. Yang satu lagi adalah seorang laki-laki berambut perak dengan mulut yang tiba-tiba menggembung.

"Permisi!" Ujarnya.

Mereka berdua langsung berhenti. "Apa kau Alice? Alice kembali?" Ujar seorang pria berambut kuning.

"Namaku bukan Alice. Aku Haruno Sakura. Aku ingin bertanya pada kalian berdua. Apakah kalian melihat kelinci-Sasuke?"

Mereka saling bertatap. Pria berambut perak hanya tertawa jengkel. "Yang kulihat hanya gadis cantik berambut merah muda. Sangat jarang sekali! Bagaimana? Apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

Kepalanya langsung dijitak. "Sudah kuduga pertapa genit selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan wanita tidak jelas. Sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu? Bagaimana latihanku untuk menjadi orang terkuat di dunia Underland?"

"Underland?"

"Artinya ini di dunia yang kau suka, Alice. Kau selalu main kemari saat kau kecil." Si rambut jabrik ini menyahut 'meow' di akhir kalimatnya. Dia terlihat senang layaknya sedang bahagia.

"Saat aku kecil? Apa artinya? Lagipula, kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Karena Alice akhirnya mengunjungi tempat ini lagi setelah sekian lama."

"Namaku Sakura! Bukan Alice! Jangan salah sebut lagi ya!"

Si rambut jabrik ini menyenggol bahunya sambil tertawa. "Ara, tapi dulu Alice sering salah nyebut nama. Yah tidak pa-pa lah. Naruto-sama ini akan selalu memakluminya."

"Naruto-sama?"

"Namaku. Ngomong-ngomong, pertapa genit ini Jiraiya. Kami sedang melakukan perjalanan dari masa lalu ke masa sekarang." Sakura tidak fokus, dia harus memperhatikan tujuannya lagi. "Jadi, apa kau tahu kemana perginya kelinci-Sasuke?"

"Kami tidak tahu." Mereka menjawab serempak. "Tapi mungkin kau akan menemukan jawabannya di rumah bangsawan."

"Bangsawan? Di tempat ini juga ada bangsawan?"

"Ya. Aku sangat mengagumi kecantikan nona pemilik gedung itu. Jika kau bertemu dengannya sampaikan salamku kepadanya. Oke?"

Berangkatlah Sakura menuju bangunan yang ada di balik bukit. Bangunan itu berbeda dari miniatur kaleng biskuit. Tapi...

"Berapa lama lagi aku harus pergi? Kenapa jauh sekali?"

 **##################**

Pintu utama terbuka lebar dan Sakura masuk ke dalamnya. Saat itu malam telah datang dan dia tiba tepat waktu. Perjalanan seharian membuatnya lelah. "Selamat datang, nona. Ini adalah istanaku."

Sakura melihat seorang gadis berambut biru gelap dan memakai kimono mahal. Ia duduk di sofa sambil mengibaskan kipas kecil di tangan kirinya. Semuanya berbau bunga matahari bahkan jepit rambutnya. "Namaku Hinata dan ini adalah pelayanku, Nejii-kun"

Hinata mendekati Sakura yang masih memakai baju compang-camping. "Ada apa dengan pakaianmu Alice? Apa kau terjatuh atau semacamnya?"

SEBENARNYA ...

Sore itu saat Sakura melintasi sungai hanya dengan stik permen, dia tergelincir dan jatuh. Sayangnya dia tidak melatih otot tubuhnya sehingga dia tenggelam karena keram. Dia menyangkut diantara lumpur dan sekali lagi lumut merah menjatuhkannya.

BEGITULAH CERITANYA ...

"Kasihan sekali, Alice. Bagaimana jika kau bermalam di rumahku. Akan kusiapkan kamar dan pakaian untukmu." Hinata langsung memberi aba-aba pada Nejii. Dalam sekejap Sakura yang kotor dan penuh lumpur kini kembali bersih. Rambutnya bahkan dikepang menggunakan jepit bunga. "Akhirnya... kau cantik, Alice."

"Terima kasih, tapi Hinata-sama, aku harus pergi. Aku ingin mencari Kelinci-Sasuke. Apa kau tahu dimana dia pergi?"

Nejii tiba-tiba menggonggong tidak jelas. Tentu saja dengan suara anjing, membuat Sakura cukup takut menghadapi mereka. "Tenanglah, Nejii-kun."

Sakura melangkah mundur ketika Nejii menjadi anjing putih yang siap menyerangnya. Sementara Hinata mencoba menenangkan, tanpa sengaja Sakura memecahkan vas bermotif pusaran air yang familiar. Lagipula, dari tadi ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa kertas dinding, kursi, meja, lukisan bahkan cincin Hinata semuanya bermotif pusaran air. "Mencurigakan." Ia keceplosan.

"Ada apa Alice?"

"Hinata-sama. Apa semua ini..."

Hinata mengangguk. "Benar. Semuanya mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

'Padahal aku mau bilang maniak barang' bisik Sakura. Mengingat kata seseorang, Sakura harus bergegas lagi. "Nona, aku harus pergi menemukan kelinci-Sasuke."

Nejii kembali berubah menjadi manusia dan menatapnya tajam. "Apa yang kau harapkan darinya?"

Kali ini Sakura makin tidak mengerti. "Aku..."

"Alice, bisa saja dia tidak ada dimanapun. Kenapa kau harus mencarinya? Padahal, kau membencinya!" Ujarnya ketus.

Sekarang Sakura teringat perkataannya pada Sasuke yang sok mengatur. Dia jadi mempertanyakan kenapa dia harus mencari Sasuke. "Sudah kuduga, menginaplah disini, Alice."

Malam itu pikirannya terhenti di dalam rumah bangsawan bernama Hinata. Ia dihidangkan banyak sekali makanan 'manis-manis' dan berbentuk pusaran air. "Naruto, bukan?" Ia baru ingat.

Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Kau bertemu dengannya? Apa dia melakukan perjalanan lagi?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Dia yang menunjukan letak rumahmu ini. Dia juga menitip salam padaku."

Pipi Hinata makin memerah. "Itu kekuatan cinta, rupanya. Ah, Naruto-kun. Aku akan menunggumu walaupun seribu tahun lamanya."

'Lama. Dia pasti meninggal bukan?'

Melihat wajah Sakura yang kering dan meremehkan, Hinata menggerakkan telunjuknya. "Akan kutunjukan padamu, Alice. Bagaimana kekuatan cinta bekerja."

Hinata menyalakan dupa yang terbuat dari benang-benang kapas dihadapan Sakura. Asapnya pun berkeliaran kemana-mana, dihirup oleh Sakura dan membuatnya setengah tersadar.

"Otou-sama, Okaa-sama. Aku takut" hawa dingin menusuk tubuhnya. Terlihat seorang anak perempuan yang tengah duduk meringkuk di sebuah lubang. Ia menangis dan menangis seperti orang yang tersesat.

'Ini adalah setengah dari dirimu yang lain. Yang telah melupakan segala hal tentang cinta. Kasihan sekali Alice.'

Diantara asap itu muncul seorang anak kecil berambut hitam mengulurkan tangannya. Lalu anak perempuan berambut merah muda itu menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Aku takut."

"Yosh. Sekarang kau bisa pulang kok." Ujar anak laki-laki itu meyakinkan. "Benarkah? Tapi disini gelap lho. Aku tidak yakin bisa pulang."

Gadis kecil itu menangis. Ia menundukan dirinya, meringkuk ke bawah. Gaun one piece berwarna putihnya kembali kotor dan basah akibat air matanya. "Jangan khawatir. Aku ingat persis jalan untuk sampai ke rumah."

Gadis kecil itu menatap ke atas. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum padanya dengan lembut membuat gadis kecil itu tergerak untuk memeluknya. "Janji ya, harus sampai di rumah!" Terdengar seperti ucapan yang angkuh namun sebenarnya justru gadis kecil itu sangat khawatir. Dia tidak suka dibohongi.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, mereka hanya terdiam. Gadis kecil itu terus memegang tangan anak laki-laki itu sampai ia benar-benar sampai di rumah. Ayah dan ibunya menangis bahagia ketika melihat putri satu-satunya baik-baik saja.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Sasuke-kun, terimakasih. Besok aku ingin bermain denganmu. Apa boleh?"

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Sebuah senyuman sederhana yang membuat hati anak laki-laki itu tergerak. "Otou-sama, Okaa sama, bolehkah Sasukr datang ke rumah?"

"Tentu saja sayang"

Sakura bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya benar-benar pernah bertemu Sasuke sebelumnya. Kabut-kabut itu kian memudar seiring penglihatannya kembali seperti semula.

Hinata terlihat murung. Dia mencemaskan sesuatu. "Alice, kamu dalam bahaya, prajurit Ratu merah datang kemari untuk mencarimu. Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi."

"Eh? Kemana aku harus pergi?"

"Sudah jelas, kan? Menemui tuan kelinci. Walaupun aku tidak tahu dimana dia. Di belakang rumahku ada jalan kecil menuju hutan. Di sana kau akan bertemu seseorang."

Sakura mengangguk. "Terimakasih, Hinata. Aku pergi dulu."

 **###########**

Dengan perasaan gundah Sakura pergi menuju hutan di belakang rumah sang bangsawan. Dia tidak tahu tujuannya sekarang namun yang jelas, dia ingin bertemu Sasuke. Apa yang dilihatnya tadi bukanlah suatu ilusi yang mengada-ada. Jika benar ada bagian ingatannya tentang Sasuke, kenapa dia tidak pernah mengetahuinya.

"Ara, gadis cantik yang ada di sana, ada keperluan apa kau datang ke tempat ini?"

Sakura melihat seekor ulat besar dengan kepala manusia. Dia tengah menghirup rokok kretek sekarang ini dan asapnya menutupi pandangan di sekitar. Ulat-pria itu duduk diantara dedaunan dan jamur yang berukuran besar. Jamur di sana berwarna terang sekali.

"Ano.. tuan ulat, bisakah kau beritahu aku dimana kelinci-Sasuke pergi?"

"Namaku Asuma. Aku seorang ulat bulu yang pandai menangkap ikan. Jika kau ingin sebuah jawaban, maka bertandinglah denganku dalam menangkap ikan."

'Pria keras kepala!' Pikir Sakura. "Baiklah, tapi aku tidak punya alat pancing atau apapun. Dan tidak ada sungai disini."

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan dinginnya kaki miliknya. Ketika ia menatap ke bawah, ia tengah berada di antara sungai. Ia segera menepi dan melihat Asuma memberikannya alat pancing. "Lomba dilakukan dalam satu jam. Jika kau tidak bisa memenangkan lomba ini, kau tidak bisa mendapat jawaban."

Sakura menyetujuinya. Dengan peralatam seadanya ia memancing. Tapi...

"Ini semua tidak adil! Kenapa aku tidak mendapat satu ikan pun?" Teriaknya kesal. Selama satu jam ia membuang waktu berharganya dan ia tidak mwndapatkan apapun.

"Apa kau pikir hanya dengan kerja keras dan kejujuran kau mendapatkan hasil yang kau inginkan?"

"Tentu saja. Itu adalah hukum yang berlaku di duniaku!" Ujarnya tegas. Namun kata-kata itu membuat Asuma si ulat bulu itu tertawa sampai menggeliat.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Kau melupakan sesuatu. Waktu dan kesempatan. Itu adalah keberuntungan. Jika kau tidak beruntung maka kau tidak mendapatkan hasil yang kau inginkan."

Sakura meletakkan alat pancing dan peralatan lainnya secara sembarang. Ia sudah muak dengan kecurangan Asuma saat menangkap ikan. Ikan-ikan itu tidak pernah menyentuh umpan miliknya, seperti mengetahui apa yang baik dan buruk. "Aku akan pergi!"

"Tunggu dulu." Asuma menghirup rokok miliknya. "Jika kau mencari kelinci, aku tidak tahu. Tapi kau bisa melihatnya dalam dirimu." Asuma memberikannya sebuah topeng 'kitsune'

Topeng itu begitu hangat dan membuatnya bernostalgia. Tiba-tiba secercah ingatannya muncul menampilkan sosoknya yang tengah tersenyum. Seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah memakai topeng. Lalu lalang lapak dan pengunjung. Suara gemuruh beduk yang ditabuh.

'Itu dimana? Apa aku pernah pergi ke tempat seperti itu? Siapa anak yang memakai topeng ini? Jangan-jangan...'

Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke arah barat.

 **#############**

Di akhir jalan yang ia lewati terdapat tiga cabang jalan yang ia bingung harus memilih yang mana. Tiba-tiba muncul dua kura-kura yang berbentuk manusia. "Kalian siapa?"

"Namaku dumble Lee." Ujar seorang laki-laki beralis tebal. Dia tampak lebih kurus dan lebih muda dari pria yang disebelahnya. "Namaku dumble Gai."

"Kami berdua adalah dumble bersaudara." Mereka terlihat girang dengan maskot yang mereka pakai. Kostum berwarna hijau dan kelakuan mereka yang mirip dengan orang gila membuat Sakura berpikir dua kali untuk bertanya. "Apa kau tersesat, Alice?"

"Bagaimana kalian tahu?"

"Tentu saja kami tahu. Itu bagian dari masa muda." Ujar pria bernama dumble Gai ini. "Tapi bukankah itu tidak keren?" Tanya Dumble Lee.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Lee? Masa muda ya masa muda, terjatuh bangun lagi, tersesat dan ditemukan, menangis dan tersenyum. Semua bagian dari masa muda."

Kura-kura-orang bernama Lee ini dengan mudahnya percaya kata-kata dumble Gai. Dia menangis terharu dengan mata bulatnya yang bersinar-sinar. Alis tebalnya bergerak bagaikan ombak pasang. "Apa kau tahu dimana kelinci-Sasuke?"

Gai dan Lee saling bertatap. "Apa kau kehilangan dia?"

"Mungkinkah kalian sedang bertengkar?" Tanya Lee. "Itulah masa muda." Tambah Gai. "Kalau begitu maukah kau menikah denganku?" Tanya Lee bersemangat.

Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang yang ditemuinya di dunia ini sangat aneh. Mereka berbicara banyak seperti orang gila. Mereka sok akrab dengannya dan memangilnya Alice.

"Lee, kau tidak boleh mengejutkannya." Komentar Gai.

"Kenapa? Aku menyukai Alice lebih dari kelinci itu."

"Itulah masa muda."

"Apa kau tidak punya hal lain yang dikatakan selain tentang masa muda. Kenapa aku harus melihat Alice-Ku bersama kelinci putih itu."

"Lee! Kau tidak boleh begitu... aku..."

'Syukurlah aku berhasil kabur.' Batin Sakura. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan ia harus meladeni duo maniak 'masa muda' yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dari ketiga jalan tersebut, Sakura memilih jalan tengah dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Namub sejak tadi dia merasa seseorang meniupkan udara di telinganya. Ketika ia berbalik, tidak ada siapapun di sana. "Siapa disana? Keluarlah!"

"Alice-kyunnn..." terdengar suara menggema di sekelilingnya dan tanpa sadar seorang pria telah ada di belakangnya. Pria itu berwujud setengan manusia-kucing yang setengah tubuh bagian bawahnya menghilang. "Aku kucing Chessire. Namaku Suigetsu. Apa yang bisa kubantu, Alice-kyuun?"

Aksen bicaranya membuat Sakura merinding. Seolah dia setengah merajuk dan menggodanya. "Ano... tuan kucing, aku sedang mencari kelinci putih-Sasuke. Apa kau tau dia pergi kemana?"

"Oh, Sasuke ya?"

"Kau tahu namanya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku kan teman sekelasnya. Dia sedang pergi." Ujarnya tidak jelas. Dengan senyum mengembangnya dia merasa seperti tak terjadi apapun. Atensi Sakura mulai naik ditambah penunjuk jalan di pohon itu terbagi atas dua jalan. Di sana tertulis 'Mad Hatter' dan 'March Hare'

"Kalau begitu jalan mana yang harus kulalui untuk menemuinya?"

"Jalan mana juga tidak masalah kan? Asal kau bisa bertemu dengannya. Tapi masalahnya datang setelah itu. Kenapa kau ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke?"

"Karena... aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padanya. Selain itu aku ingin berbicara dengannya."

"Hanya itu?"

Sakura mengangguk. Sepertinya kucing-Suigetsu ini tidak puas atas jawabannya. "Apa kau tidak punya sesuatu lain yang ingin disampaikan?"

"Hmmm... paling apa kau dan aku pernah bertemu sebelumnya dan mungkin aku akan menolak lamarannya."

"Hanya itu?" Suigetsu mencubit kedua pipi Sakura dengan gemas. "Kenapa kau tidak berbicara tentang janji yang kalian buat?"

"Eh janji? Janji apa?" Sakura mmutar otak mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi d i sini.

 **####################**

 **Last Chapter :**

"Ini sebenarnya dunia apa sih?"

"Kau harus menebus kesalahanmu Alice!"

"Siapapun tolong aku!"

"Mafkan aku yang tidak dapat melindungimu!"

 **...**

 **A/N:**

Haloo minna... kembali dengan fic Sakura in wonderland ini fic pendek yang nongo enah dari mana *hahaha... kalo ada yang nanya terinspirasi dari mana jawbnya Alie in Wonnderland versi Kuroshitsuji haha... #cielkawaii

Q ; Ini sebenernya fic paa sih kak?

A : aku aja gatau de. cuma pengen nulis aja haha...

Allen gatau fic ini bagus atau enggak tapi semoga kalian suka, mampir juga di fic 19.1.9 buat kalian pecinta misteri hehe...

Ciao.. RnR please...


End file.
